You will always remember
by McGrey'sAnatomy
Summary: Mark Sloan used to believe in love, but just one person made him live the feeling. Now that he is in Seattle, she might be his only friend. Mark&Meredith fanfic.
1. Memories

**You will always remember…**

…your first toy, your first friend, your first birthday party, your first day of school, your first kiss, your first date, your first time, your first fight, your first break up.

**--**

**Memories- Chapter 1**

I still remember all these kind of things; I know it is cheesy, I don't like to rewind memories, but from time to time I do it. I do it without wanting it, but lying alone in bed my brain insists on bringing them back and forces me to remember. I have to admit that it is not such a bad thing; I have a damn intelligent brain which knows how to refresh me, because all these are great memories.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

I remember that evening. I was 16 and she was 15.

I had my first official girlfriend when I was 7, Laura; a tiny blonde girl, very skinny and the most unclear eye color I have ever seen; some kind of mixture between gray and green. With her I exercised the tongue kiss for the first time. It was cool. I've been a fan of kisses ever since.

But when I was 14 I met Meredith. She was my first long term girlfriend. 2 years… this is my personal record of stability into a relationship. She was bossy enough to keep me with her and to make me lose the bet. I was supposed to lose my virginity at 14, but Trevor got 100 richer than me after our bet; plus, my reputation was ruined. But she was Meredith and I didn't regret the waiting.

We had spent the entire evening together. Meredith was very depressed, because the following day she had to move from Boston with her mother. We were in her bedroom and she was home alone.

This idea got her and no matter how much I wanted her, I knew she wasn't ready.

"_Yes, I am sure, now shut up and kiss me!" _She answered.

I remember that night as if it was last night, but it happened a long time ago. It was our first night of love and the last night for us as couple and friends. She sat down on the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. She had decided … that was the right time.

I got her face in my hands and I kissed her; I kissed her softly, exactly how her lips should have been kissed. I pushed myself back and I looked into her now red and puffy eyes.

"_Are you sure you are ready for this?" _I asked her again fearfully. I really wanted her to confirm it again. I don't think I could have taken a turn from that. She was good kisser and her embrace and giggles, her touches, her everything had this strange effect over my body and brain.

"_Yes Mark, I am."_ I remember that. She had whispered against my lips. _"If this is our last night together then I want you to be my first man. I want to keep this as the last memory of us."_

I sat down next to her holding her head with my hands. Maybe you would like some details, well… it's sad to admit it, but I don't really remember details. All that I remember was her soft and warm body in my arms, her smell and her taste. I do remember what she asked me when I had to remove the bra.

"_Do you think you can handle it by yourself with those?"_ she teased me laughing.

"_I am a smart guy, I think I can do it"_ and indeed I did it; I did it surprisingly easy.

It wasn't for the first time I felt her soft breast in my hand, but until then I had done it only through her clothing items. To feel their softness, her hard nipples were million times better and mind blowing.

I don't have details because when I realized what was going to happen next, my brain went in daze and everything felt like… it was floating.

"_Oh Mark… I love you babe"_ She continued to turn me on insanely as she moaned louder.

"_I love you too Mer!"_ I could have told her that all the time, but her body asked permanently for my lips and I just could not resist not to taste as much as possible from her sweetness.

I remember when we got to the condom par. Oh God… The practice really kills the theory! I didn't feel that smart in that moment and Meredith continued to teas me, but we managed to handle the problem together.

I remember I was nervous after that. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I wasn't very sure how. Somehow I did it. Don't ask me how, because I can't remember; but I remember perfectly her warmth and her wetness. To feel myself inside of her was something unique. It was unique then being for the first time. I let my brain take the control over my movements and everything felt amazing.

"_This is so good, faster Mark!"_ her trembling voice kept moaning sweetly in my ears.

We got to a point when I exploded. Everything inside of me exploded.

By the end our bodies were shaking and sweaty. I leaned over her body, both of us trying to catch our breath.

Those hours were ours; our love hours filled with kisses and declarations. I could have lay there with her forever, but there wasn't any forever for us; we had …just hours.

I remember the last kiss, the last hug, the last smile, the last _"I love you"_ we shared at the end of those hours. I left her bedroom and her. No woman ever made me cry but her.

Why did that night returned to me? To make me see what a jerk I've become. It is a memory of what I used to be. I used to love once upon a time and now I mock it and don't believe in it anymore. I was apt for love once, so I believe that I still am.

I miss a girl like Meredith now that I am sitting alone in this quiet hotel room, in this rainy city. I hate the rain, but… I screwed it bad this time… and I need my friends back.


	2. Unwelcomed

**Chapter 2- Unwelcomed**

"Excuse me, I am looking for…" Mark stopped when he reached at the nurses' station where one of female residents was writing down in a chart. All of the sudden he got speechless… for an unknown reason.

The petite doctor looked at him questioning. "Sir, may I help you with something?"

There was a second when he was ready to speak up again, but once that he saw her green eyes, he was dazed again.

The doctor smiled sympathetic and turning towards him, she leaned her body side against the counter. "Are you looking for psychiatry?" She asked him. "That one is down at the second floor.

"What?" That word, 'psychiatry' seemed to have an effect on him and brought him back to reality. "Funny, but no." He answered irritated and offended by the fact that he had been taken as a psycho. He would have wanted to continue with his bitterness, but there was something in her eyes that sweetened him. "I'm sorry" Mark smiled charming at her. "I am looking for…" Maybe it was just a déjà vu, but he needed to know. "Wait a minute! Why do I have the feeling that I know you?"

"I don't know, but if you don't need anything then I would appreciate if you let me do my job; I have patients to heal and interns to supervise so…" The resident had listened to him amused until she had the impression that Mark was mocking her.

Mark cut her off right away as he smiled guilty and remembered what he was there for. "I'm sorry! I am looking for dr. …" but the name remained unspoken when a male voice shouted at him with anger.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Mark turned around to see Derek walking furious towards him. He could see him red to his face and fuming of anger. Right behind Derek, Addison was heading towards him with lines of worry on her face.

Mark turned his back to the resident he had been talking to until then and sighed with guilt as he saw the reason he was in Seattle for. "Derek, Addison" He muttered quietly. He had no idea what to tell them, but he needed to fin something… do something… anything.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Addison asked him as she stepped in front of Derek to hold him away from Mark.

Just that, Derek was too angry to stay aside. He hitched Addison away from his face and with a strong grip, he grabbed Mark by his jacket and pushed himself into him, forcing Mark to take a big step behind to regain the stability on his feet.

"You made a big mistake coming here!" Derek threatened him without loosing his fists from Mark's leather jacket.

Mark tried to stay in defense, calm, hoping that he would make Derek calmer. "Derek, we need to talk" He stated into a calm voice and peacefully he put his hands over Derek's to release himself from his grip.

As response to his peaceful proposal, Derek shoved him harder. "Maybe you need to talk, but I don't need to listen" He blared out his anger. "Just thinking of you makes me feel sick to my stomach" and as exclamation to his shouts, Derek punched him in his face sending him to ground.

"Derek!" The resident yelled at him while she hurried to help Mark stand up. "What is wrong with you?" She glared at him reproachfully.

Addison managed to pull Derek back to her while Derek shook his hand without loosing Mark from his deadly glares. "This is the man who ruined marriage" He muttered calmer and after he glanced at that resident, Derek turned around and walked away.

"You should leave, Mark." Addison warned him before she followed her husband.

The resident led Mark into an exam room to clean his wound.

--

"So you are the best friend who screwed his wife, huh?" The resident asked Mark, accusingly looking at him while she put on some gloves to clean the cut that Derek's punch had produced on his cheekbone.

Mark chuckled and immediately winced in pain as his would contracted. "I can see that I am famous already" He joked as he jumped up on the exam table.

The resident looked back at him with an eye brow lifted, surprised to see the serenity that Mark took his former best friends' reaction. "You are, but not in a positive way" She answered coldly and brought to table the kit to clean his wound.

"I guess I made a bad first impression, didn't I?" Mark chuckled again trying to look charming in front of the female doctor that earlier dazed him.

"I don't make impressions about strangers" She replied simply.

Mark just smiled back at her statement and stayed quiet. Watching her while she cleaned his face, Mark got a closer look to her face features. Once again… there was something familiar at her.

The resident started getting annoyed by his permanent stare, so she grabbed him by his chin and jerked his face to a side, so Mark lost her from his sight. He sighed resigned and let her do her job.

As she released his chin to take a cotton ball and dry the wound before she could stitch it, Mark look back at her and picked up his study over her.

"Ok, stop doing that!" She warned him very serious when she caught his stares on her again.

"What am I doing?" Mark laughed amused of the fact that he had been caught.

"You are staring at me" She answered irritated.

Mark chuckled again and sighed as he tried to look serious at her. "I am sorry, but you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago…" He finally got to the point. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked her curiously.

The resident sighed and looked at him. As she watched him more, she got as intrigued as Mark. "I don't know" She muttered confused. This time, she was the one who couldn't take her eyes away from him. "I have to admit that you have a familiar face, but… who knows… maybe it is just déjà vu. Now let me clean this." She chuckled herself too at the strange feeling of déjà vu and then, she grabbed his chin with one hand to finish his face.

"Ouch" Mark winced in pain when Meredith pressed harder over his cut.

"Sorry" The resident smiled, surprisingly, warmly this time. Mark winked back as answer, glad to see a friendly gesture coming from her.

The door opened and a young doctor walked inside and came over to that resident. The resident looked at her and flashed her a friendly smile. "Hi Christina"

"Hey Meredith, I need your opinion about this case that has just arrived" Christina stated holding out to her a chart.

"Sure, let me finish the suture here" Meredith had already started to stitch Mark's face when Christina walked in, so her friend stepped back and leaned against the counter beside the door waiting for her friend to finish.

Mark's heart startled in the second he heard Christina saying that name.

It wasn't a déjà vu after all.

Was it possible to be the same Meredith?

Was it possible to find her here in Seattle?

He needed to be sure of that, but he wanted to do it in private, without Christina's presence. "Do you mind if you wait for her outside?" Mark looked at Christina with a glare, letting her know that she should leave.

Christina lifted and eyebrow shocked to see his impertinence. "Excuse me?" She laughed sarcastic and with superiority from her position as doctor. "Since when a patient kicks out a doctor from an exam room?"

"Didn't you hear about the doctor-patient privacy and confidentiality?" he asked her annoyed by her tone, but knowingly in the same time to make her see that he knew what he was talking about

Christina laughed ironic as she got back on her feet and walked to them. "Privacy for a stitch?"

"Yes, privacy for a stitch." Mark cut her off with the same irony as Christina talked to him.

Meredith let out a groan and then she looked over at her friend. "Please Christina, wait outside; I'll finish right away"

At first, Christina looked at her curiously, but after she saw her serious, Christina rolled her eyes and got out muttering angry "Whatever"

Being left alone, Mark could not help not to stare at Meredith with a surprised smile on his face "Is there any chance so that your name would be Grey?"

Meredith stopped from what she was doing and looked at him curiously. He looked familiar to her too, and now to see that he knew her last name… _Can he be_? His name being Mark… "Why do you ask?" She asked curious than ever.

"I told you, you look familiar and now that I know your name … Meredith…" He looked at her with a warm smile. The first one he offered to anyone in the past months. "The coincidence is too big" He stated in daze. The coincidence it was indeed too big. She had his Meredith's features; the ones he still remembered.

Meredith continued to look at him stunned. The coincidence was indeed too big for her too. "Well… is there any chance that your last name would be Sloan?" She asked him cautiously.

That was the question that answered to his stares. "So you are indeed Meredith Grey" He could not help but smile at her. Without worrying that he might be inappropriate, Mark ran his fingers through her hair.

They stared at each other analyzing what changes the last 15 years made to them.

Just the other night Mark remembered the girl he left in Boston and now to have her in front of his eyes, to be able to touch her again, feel her breath… everything from those times came back to him. She looked changed now, but her eyes and the sparkle he knew were the same; the smell and the softness of her hair… yes, she was indeed his Meredith. How was it possible to see her again after such a long time, after their lives ran on their own paths?

Meredith is looking surprised at the man in front of her; she never thought she would see him again… she wished it to, but she didn't hope. Now, her first love was standing right in there with her, in that exam room, and she was cleaning the wound he gain from best friend for sleeping with his wife. He was a completely different Mark from the one she knew, and not only physically. However, his look and his smile were the same he used to give her when they were together in High School.

But he wasn't that same Mark. He was no longer her Mark and that, made her smile disappointed at him. She took his hand out of her hair and finished the stitches.

Mark followed her every move, her every potential change at her inexpressive face. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" He asked her. He didn't read yet her disappointment.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked him casual as she continued to stitch him.

"At least that you are happy to see me." Mark answered smiling as he tried to make the awkwardness he felt between them go away. They had a past together, so why was she looking so uncomfortable in front of him.

She was married. That was the thought that struck his mind. Immediately he looked to check if there is any proof of that, but her hands were covered by gloves, extra sized for her, so if there was any ring on her finger, then it was well hided.

"In other circumstances I would have been very happy to see you, but now…" she sighed as she took off the gloves and disposed them.

There was no ring. Mark didn't really listen to her in that moment.

"I think you already realized that you are not welcome here" She had headed to door already and now she stopped in its frame looking at Mark disappointed.

Her words snapped in Mark really hard and made him see the reality. A sudden urge to follow her made him jump off the table and go after her. "Meredith", he called her, but Meredith had already grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her after her.

**--**

"Who is that guy?" Christina asked her curious as she tried to keep up with her speed.

They were far enough from Mark, so breathlessly, Meredith decided to slow down "That is Addison's lover" she answered in whisper without looking at her.

"The guy she cheated on Shepherd with?" Meredith looked at her and nodded as answer. "Wow! But why was he calling after you? Do you know each other?" Christina asked her.

They reached to elevators and Meredith went ahead to call for one of it. She gathered the hair in a ponytail and then she stuck her hands in her lab's pockets.

"Meredith, did you and Satan share the same men?" Christina asked her stunned after she got to a conclusion. Meredith's silence spoke more than thousands of words.

Meredith sighed holding her look away from Christina. She was definitely having a strange love life. Addison had Meredith's High School sweetheart and Meredith had Addison's husband.

"No" She lied and stepped inside the empty elevator.

Christina looked at her strangely. "But do you know him, don't you?"

Meredith sighed and looked at her ready to answer, but again she sighed. "It is a long story, but now tell me what did you want to show me?" she took the chart from Christina's hands.

"Ok, but you are not going to get rid of me that easy with that; you will still have to tell me"

Meredith continued to look over the chart without taking her eyes from it. "Fine, but not now"

**--**

After he lost Meredith from his sight, Mark sighed disappointed and walked over to the nurses' station to ask where Chief's office was.

"Go straight ahead and down the hallway take left, cross the bridge and at its end on the right side you'll find his office" one of the nurses explained him.

"Thanks" Mark flashed them a wink and left to his destination, while the nurse giggled at each other.

There were four nurses there when Mark asked them that and now they followed him with their eyes.

"Isn't he the hottest man?" one of the nurses stated in awe.

"He definitely is" another one sighed dreaming.

"Why do you think he is looking for chief? Do you think he will complain about what Shepherd did to him?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to see him in trouble."

"Me neither"

"I wonder why Shepherd punched this guy."

"I think it has something to do with Grey. Didn't you hear him calling her by her first name, as if he already knew her?"

"Do you think she is still sleeping with Shepherd, even if his wife is here now?"

"Maybe, and this guy might be her boyfriend or ex boyfriend and Shepherd is jealous"

"Damn it! I am jealous too. She gets all the hot men around"

"She sure does" said another one sighing.


	3. Be my friend

**Chapter 3- Be my friend**

"Come on in!" a voice answered at his knock inviting him inside.

"Chief Webber?" Mark asked as he pushed the door open and sneaked his head inside before he stepped in.

The Chief stood up from his desk greeting him politely. "Dr. Sloan?"

"That's me" Mark answered proudly stepping inside while the Chief came to greet him half-way.

The chief invited him to sit down and after he took his place back at desk, started reading Mark's files.

"I read your record and I must say that I am very impressed. Since we have a short staff in Plastics, your help is more than welcomed." The Chief stated while he pushed some papers in front of Mark.

"Thank you Chief! I'll do my best to help!"

Mark looked over the papers that the Chief had given him and signed them without any other second thought. The Chief told him he would call someone to come and show him the hospital and he was expected for work the next day.

"I know that you have Meredith Grey working as doctor here!" Mark smiled thrilled with his own idea.

"Yes, indeed; she is one of our 4th year resident, and she is also one of the best! Why? Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do!" Mark nodded smiling, trying in the same time to hide his satisfaction. 

"Ok then, I will page her to see if she is free now to come and give you the tour" The Chief picked up the phone read to ask for Meredith to be paged.

Mark leaned back in his chair smiling thrilled. That was probably his chance to retie the only friendship available at that moment. "That would be great!" 

Soon a knock on the door interrupted their talk and Chief asked to come in.

"Did you page me Chief?" Meredith asked as made the first step inside. She stopped in the doorway finding Mark in there sitting down and looking like he was having a chat with the Chief.

The Chief stood up and came to her, and so did Mark.

"This is Dr. Sloan. He told me that you already know each other." The Chief tried to make the introductions.

Meredith looked back and forth at the two of them. Something wasn't at its place. "Doctor!" She asked looking curios at Mark.

"He will work with us from now on in Plastics, and I want you to give him a hospital tour." The Chief seemed to have missed Meredith's surprise and turned to face Mark again. "Welcome on board Dr. Sloan" he shook the hand with him.

"Thank You Chief!" Mark smiled unable to take his eyes from Meredith.

Meredith sighed resigned and stepped outside followed closely by Mark.

After a short quiet walk, while Meredith tried to avoid Mark's gazes, Mark leaned to her. "I hope you are not missing a good surgery because of me, but I really wanted to have someone known to give me a tour around this place."

Meredith stopped and looked at him "Are you a doctor?" She asked yet not believing that something like that could be possible.

Mark laughed and picked up their track, though he wasn't sure of their destination. "I know you can't believe it, but I am; but I wasn't surprised to see you a doctor… like mother like daughter" Mark grinned down at her.

"But you were… like the…" Meredith mumbled confused following his steps.

"The worst student possible …I know" Mark laughed finished the sentence for her.

The tour continued in a rather silent awkward walk and ended with a visit in pit.

"What do you say about me getting you some coffee and tell me more about how the things are going around here?" Mark offered grinning as they were approaching to the coffee cart.

"I am sorry Mark, but I don't have too much time to chat; I have to go back to work"

"Meredith, first of all it won't take too long, and secondly… this is why you are having the interns for. Let them do your job!" Mark suggested laughing.

Same old Mark, Meredith thought smiling. She shook her head disapproving. "Are you sure you want to work here? I mean this is a teaching hospital and you will have to teach them something."

Mark chuckled. "I know; I will find something to teach them." He confessed in the same flirty manner. "Come on, have a coffee with me!" He put his hand on her back and led her to the coffee cart "I'll pay for it. I am a gentleman you know." Mark pushed her hand as he saw her taking money out of her pocket. Meredith smiled shaking her head and headed to a table followed by Mark who was carrying the coffees.

"Look Mer…" He said as they reached to a table.

"Please don't call me like that!" She cut him off immediately grabbing a cup of coffee from his hands.

"Meredith, I don't want you to jump of joy for seeing me, but please let's act friendly with each other; what happened between me, Derek and Addison should not affect us. I want us to be friends; as you said I am not very welcomed here so … please, be my only friend." Mark softened his voice adopting a more serious attitude this time.

Meredith leaned back on her chair staring at him; she sighed and straightened up in her seat again. "Ok, we can be friends." She agreed. "But… why… why didn't you write me back?"

"I did! But I never received an answer from you, so I thought you … gave up" Mark explained confused.

"You did? When?" She asked curious.

"The last letter I sent it before you moved to Seattle, shortly after I got yours telling me that in two weeks you would move."

"Oh…I remember now; we moved after just one week so probably the new owner didn't mail me the letter here; I thought that you had forgotten about me." Meredith sighed relieved but also sounding like regretting it.

Mark smiled brushing gently her hair. "You are show up so often in my mind." He muttered looking in her eyes. "Did you know that the last time you were in my mind was last night?" He chuckled.

Meredith giggled. "You did?" 

Mark nodded; his fingers still brushing the tips of her hair, from time to time touching slightly her cheek. Meredith pulled back making his hand slip from her hair. "We are no longer Meredith and Mark. I am not the same person you knew and you are obviously not the guy I knew" she sipped from her cup and stood up. "I have to go back to work now … I guess I will see you around"

Mark stood up following her. "Now that we established to be friends again, what do you say about us going out for a drink tonight? We could catch up with this last years?" Mark asked her.

Meredith glared him. "Don't make me mad of you, Mark. You can't afford to lose your only friend." Then she turned around walking away. "You might find me tonight at Joe's, the bar across the street, but only if you stop hitting on me"

Mark chuckled acting offended. "I wasn't hitting on you!" Meredith looked back at him with a glare. "Seriously Mer!" Mark chuckled. Meredith smiled shaking her head.

"Wait Meredith!" Mark stopped her again.

"What is it now?" Meredith stopped without turning to face him.

"I have a curiosity … why are you in the 4th year of residency? Weren't you supposes to be in your 7th by now?" Mark asked coming in front of her so that he could look at her.

Meredith sighed. "After I graduated the Med School I had some sort of a fight with my mom, so I left to her sister in Europe and I lived there for a year. Then my mother got sick and I had to come to Seattle, where she had moved in the mean time; she passed away one year later …of lung cancer; then I started the internship here, so…that is why." Meredith explained.

"I heard about your mom; I'm sorry Mer!" Mark smiled sincerely.

"It's fine now." Meredith smiled grateful. "I have to go!" she turned around and left.

When she got to elevator, Meredith saw that Mark was right behind her and stopped beside her. "What are you doing? Are you following me?" She glared him as they both stepped in elevator.

"I would love to follow you, but I know that I might get you mad at me and the last thing that I need right now is my only friend to be mad at me" he said grinning. "I need to do something before I leave."

Meredith looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I hope you'll stay out of trouble Mark!"

Mark laughed and patting gently her shoulder. "Don't worry my friend! I am a big boy now!"

Meredith laughed. "Well said… boy"

In that moment the doors opened and Derek stepped inside. "Oh… this is just wonderful!" Derek groaned. "Why are you still here?"

"Derek, can we have a civilized talk?" and at his question Derek answered with sarcasm "Like 'the talk' you had with my wife? Then let me tell you that you are not my type". The anger could have been easily read on his face at that point.

The elevator jingled as it got on a requested floor. Meredith stepped outside, but turned around holding the door open with a hand and looked at them "Please behave yourself! I am not going to suture no one's face anymore" She took the hand away allowing the doors to close.

Once the doors closed, Derek grabbed nervous Mark's jacket and pushed him against the wall. "You would better keep your dirty hands off Meredith"

Mark answered with the same brutal action, pushing him back. "What is your problem? Now you are the one who forgets you are married?"

"Could you please stay out of my marriage this time? Leave Mark! There is nothing for you to do here!" Derek shouted.

Mark folded his arms across the chance and turned around facing the doors. "Actually there is." He said without looking at Derek. "I have just signed a contract here and starting tomorrow I'll work for Seattle Grace Hospital"

"You are what!" Derek snapped at him and he ran his hand over his face "This must be a nightmare"

The doors opened again and Mark stepped out. "I am sorry Derek… for being your nightmare. I really am!" and the doors closed. Mark sighed depressed but continued his track.


	4. The worst pain

**Chapter 4 – The worst pain**

Left alone in the elevator, Derek felt the need to release part of the anger he was holding inside; the one he would have wanted to release on Mark. His fist hit the inside wall of the elevator and Derek cried out in pain, shaking his hand. As the door opened, Derek stepped outside and walked ahead with a precise destination.

Once he reached in front of the Richard's Weber office, Derek barged into his office without knocking.

Surprised by Derek's sudden appearance, the Chief jumped up on his feet worried. "Derek, what happened?"

Derek had stopped a feet away from the Chief's desk, breathing rhythmically like trying to calm down. "Tell me please… just tell me that Mark Sloan won't work for Seattle Grace from now on." His voice was desperate, slightly faintly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Derek, but he is; he just signed the contract" The Chief spoke official, unable to understand the reason for Derek's desperation at the news of Mark Sloan, the newest member of the stuff from Seattle Grace Hospital.

Pacing along the limited space from the office, Derek crushed on couch, letting his head cradle in his hands. "What is wrong with me?" He muttered with sarcasm in his tone. "What is wrong with me?" He raised his voice as he looked up at his boss. "Mark Sloan is wrong!" His face fell back in his hands.

Patiently, but already irritated, Dr. Webber stepped out of his desk and walked over to Derek. "Derek, I don't understand anything. Why is Mark Sloan the wrong thing for you?"

"He slept with my wife. He was by best friend, my brother. And he slept with my wife." Derek had reached to the point where the tears couldn't be held back anymore. His voice was broken as it sounded from between his hands.

Dr. Webber sighed irritated by the whole situation. Mark Sloan was the youngest renowned Plastic surgeon- one of the best addition for the stuff that Webber was running, but he was also a man and had to sympathize with Derek's pain. He sat down beside Derek and staring ahead patted his back fatherly. "I'm sorry, Derek." He muttered. "I didn't know and now… now there is nothing I can do."

--

What Derek had paid attention to was the fact that Mark had gotten off the elevator on the OBYGYN floor.

One thing Mark wanted to do before returning to his hotel room; to talk to Addison.

It didn't take him long to see her writing down in a chart down at the nurses' station. He walked over to her and stopped leaning against the counter. "Addison"

Addison picked her look from her chart to see Mark standing right beside her. As if something had stung her in back, Addison jumped upright. "Mark! What are you still doing here?" She asked, cautiously looking around them.

Mark smiled. "I signed the contract with the Chief Webber, so starting tomorrow will be co-workers…again."

Addison's eyes grew huge in surprise as she pushed her glasses up over her head, "You must be kidding me." She muttered fearfully.

Mark's previous smile faded and he turned to lean his back against the counter, his stare lost somewhere ahead in a blank space. "Derek wasn't happy to hear that either" He muttered under his breath.

"Derek already knows?" Addison could understand his mutter and gasped panicked. "You shouldn't have come here, Mark!" Her tone was now pleading, almost crying. "We are trying really hard to make our marriage to work again; he gave up on …his girlfriend and… we are trying Mark, but with you here…"

Mark looked at her confused cutting her words off as if whatever she wanted to say next was no longer important. "His girlfriend?" He asked her shocked. He wouldn't have expected to that. Derek the faithful partner to have an extra-conjugal affair, not even in these circumstances, Derek would have never slept with another room as long as Addison was carrying his last name.

"His precious little Meredith" Addison answered bitterly, not knowing that shock she would produce to Mark,

"What? Meredith?" Mark's voice was faint as he asked for confirmation. His Meredith? This would be too much.

Addison confirmed with a nod. "Meredith Grey. She also works here."

Mark shifted his gaze ahead again, contemplating on the things he had found out. "So…that is why he reacted like that. And that is why his threat was so… cruel.

"So you already met Meredith, huh? Everybody gets to know Meredith… very fast." Addison grumbled jealous.

"Addison, do you think that Derek still is having an affair with Meredith?" Mark seemed to have missed Addison's comment upon Meredith and looked at her with curiosity.

The two nurses that were at the nurses' station, pretending to look both over the same paper, but in reality they were listening Addison and Mark's discussion had soon caught Addison's attention. Not wishing for audience, Addison took Mark aside and led him out of the earshot of anyone curious of her private life.

"All I know Mark is that we are trying really hard to put our marriage back on track and you … here… you should have stayed in New York." Addison said.

Mark shook his head refusing her words. "No, I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to come here to clear up everything." Slowly, he ran his fingers through her red hair, brushing it till down its tips. "You were my family back in New York."

Addison pushed his hand out of her hair. "It's over, Mark. You and I are over."

"But it seems that you and Derek are also over" Mark stated knowingly.

"We owe our marriage another chance and we'll give it, so step back." With calm, Addison turned on her heels and walked away.

Pain was the expression painted on his face. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince his former friends of how sorry he was for interfering in their marriage, but now there was one more person involved in this story. Meredith. His Meredith.

What was his worst pain now? The rejection of his former friends or Meredith being Derek's sweetheart?

… His Meredith being Derek's sweetheart.

--


	5. Drive me crazy

**Chapter 5 - Drive me crazy**

"Hey, Joe" a bunch of voices saluted him as the five interns walked inside his bar.

"Hey, doctors!" Joe greeted them with a big grin. "What can I bring you?" he asked them as they sat down at the bar.

"Just beer, for all of us" Christina ordered.

"What? No tequila for Dr. Grey?" Joe asked looking incredulously at Meredith as he saw her sulk face.

"No, tequila for Dr. Grey tonight." Cristina patted Meredith's back, holding a crooked smile on her lips. "She needs to keep her mind clear and gives us some gossip."

Meredith scowled at Christina and took a sip from the bottle that Joe had just opened and placed it in front of her.

"It must be a really good gossip if Christina Yang is willing to hear it." Alex chuckled.

"It is indeed, Evil Spawn." Christina smirked at him.

"A gossip session! Yay!!" Izzie clapped her hands squealing cheerfully. "Let's go to a table first so that we can sit more comfortable." She suggested.

Everyone stood up in the same time besides Meredith. She wasn't in the mood to share her intimate thoughts about Mark with anybody. Christina grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her down from the barstool, dragging her along the bar to the table that their friends had chosen; a private table in the nearest corner from the entrance.

"Ok, who goes first?" Izzie asked as she rubbed her palm anxiously.

"Meredith" Christina answered smiling at Meredith.

"No." Meredith refused shaking her head.

"Come on Grey, if Yang wants to hear it, it means it's a good one, so…spit it out." Alex urged her, also anxious.

"Yes, tell us Meredith!" Izzie was ready to cry out because of the excitement.

"Come on guys, leave her alone." George interrupted, defending Meredith. "If she doesn't want to tell you, then don't force her."

"Shut up, Bambi! Nobody asked you if you want to hear it or not!" Christina snapped at him.

"George! My name is George!" George snapped back, frustrated while the others laughed as Christina shrunk in her seat caught off guard by George's outburst.

Having him at her right, Meredith patted George's shoulder. "Come on, leave George alone. I'll tell you." She agreed halfheartedly.

"The guy you saw today, Christina," Meredith looked at her friend as she spoke. "He was my boyfriend…from high school."

"What guy?" Izzie questioned and suddenly became panicked. "What did I miss?" She asked looking back and forth at Meredith and Christina.

"That's not interesting, Christina!" Alex groaned, unpleased with the beginning. "If her ex is in town, so what?"

Christina smiled at Meredith and then grinned knowingly at Alex. "And what if I tell you that her ex boyfriend has something in common with her and Shepherd the husband?"

Alex raised his eyebrows and nodded once, now interested again. "I'm intrigued. Do tell!" Alex urged Meredith.

Christina looked at Meredith and smiled "Will you tell them or I will?"

Meredith stared at her beer and let out the words to come out of her mouth "They have… or had Shepherd, the wife…in common."

Izzie and George looked at each other confused "I don't get it!"

"Me neither," George his head, dumbfounded.

"Well that would have been something unique, if Blondie and Bambi had understood!" Alex laughed sarcastically, earning some evil glares from those two.

"If you are so smart, then you tell us!" Izzie smacked his arm.

"He must be the guy that Satan cheated on Shepherd with," Alex said. "Am I right?" looking at Christina and Meredith. Both of them nodded.

"Wow!" Izzie exclaimed shocked.

"Wow!" was all George could say too.

"Wait!" Izzie said, realizing something, "This must be the guy that McDreamy punched! Is he Meredith?" and Meredith nodded. "What is he doing in Seattle?"

Meredith laughed sarcastically, "Not to see me, that's for sure."

The door's bell jingled and Izzie, who was sitting at the table facing the entrance, glanced up and her eyes remained pinned on a spot. "Maybe, but now I am sure that he is here to see you," she said as she saw Mark giving a look around and going to the bar.

Everyone turned around and followed Izzie's gaze. Christina and Meredith saw Mark ordering a beer from bar and then scanning the place again.

Meredith looked away from, hoping to pass unnoticed.

Mark didn't see her from the first time, but he recognized Christina and soon he noticed Meredith too; he took his beer and headed towards them.

When Christina saw him coming, she shifted on the next seat, pushing George further, so that Mark could come and sit beside Meredith.

"Meredith," he said smiling, not breaking his gaze on Meredith. He sat down on the place that Christina had generously offered to him and put his beer on table. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?" he asked, just glancing at Meredith's friends, not really interested if his presence there bothered any of them.

"No, not at all," Everyone one muttered, checking for Meredith's reaction.

He looked at Meredith and put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for coming Mer!" making the others to chuckle while Meredith to put a fake smile on her face and took his arm off her shoulders. "Don't make me regret it Mark." She scowled.

"Sorry." Mark grinned innocently and he took a sip from his beer.

Christina looked curious at them "Oh… you two are having a date? I guess we should go then!" and she stood up to leave.

Mark wanted to say something, but Meredith cut in. "No, no…we are not having a date," She grabbed her elbow and pulled her back down. Then she looked glaring at Mark.

"That's right," Mark said, smiling at her. "We just want to catch up with the things that happened to us in these past 14 years."

"So you don't have to leave," Meredith grumbled, glaring at Christina.

Meredith and Mark chattered a little about their jobs, about the hospital and things related to hospital, until Izzie couldn't longer resist and cut in. "So, what brings you to Seattle?"

Meredith scowled at her and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Businesses." It was Mark's simple answer.

"And how long are you planning to stay here?" Izzie continued with the interrogation.

"Today I signed a contract with Seattle Grace Hospital, so… I'll stay here for a while I guess," Mark didn't seem bothered by Izzie's curiosity and answered right away.

"That's great!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. "I have a special interest for Plastics, so maybe you will help me."

"Maybe," Mark replied

Now Christina was the one who was waiting for the right moment to place a question. "Meredith told us you two dated in High School?"

Mark smiled and looked over to Meredith, who was avoiding his curious stare and his glumly smile. "Yes, we did for a year and an half, right, Mer?" Meredith just nodded, still not looking at them. "We stayed together until my family moved from Boston to New York and in the meantime we lost the contact with each other… until today"

Mark noticed that Meredith was feeling uncomfortable to speak about them, so he dropped the subject and continued with a few banal questions about Seattle and about the hospital, until they fell into an awkward silence. Meredith's friends saw that Mark and Meredith couldn't talk too much about them, so they excused themselves and left, giving them privacy.

Left alone, Mark moved on the other side of the table so that he could have Meredith in front of him. "I guess that they already know who am I and why I am here."

"This type of gossip travels fast around our hospital," Meredith smiled.

"But they know what kind of relationship we had in the past?"

"No. I think you already figured it out that I don't like to expose my entire private life; besides, we were kids when that happened, I was 14, you were 15, it wasn't that serious."

"Do you mean you don't find our _moment_ important anymore?"

"Mark, what I mean is … the first time is always special and definitely something unforgettable, but the things are different now, we are different."

"Yeah, like how we both fell for an inappropriate person."

That took Meredith by surprise. She knew he was referring at him and Addison, but why did he say 'we'? What did he know?

Mark read all those questions in her eyes, so he smiled and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb "About you and Derek? Addison told me." Meredith looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "Who would have thought that Meredith and Mark would become some … dirty mistresses." Mark said jokingly.

"Maybe you still are a … dirty mistress Mark, but I stopped when I found out about his wife so this makes me … an ex dirty mistress." Mark laughed and took the last sip from his beer. Her smooth forehead puckered and her face became serious. "Why did you do it, Mark? Why did you sleep with your best friend's wife?"

Mark sighed and looked at his now empty beer bottle. "I met Derek and Addison when I started my internship in New York. Derek was my resident in the first year and we became really close friends; I was Derek's best man at their wedding; but in this last years Derek started to change; he was always very busy with work and he became very absent to me and Addison; it wasn't easy to see happening this, especially for Addison. And … this the way it started; Addison needed someone and …I was there"

"And did you really believe that Derek will forgive you for that?"

"No, I knew that he wouldn't forgive me, but …" Mark let out a sigh. "I don't want to believe that I ruined our friendship for nothing."

"Mark, are you in love with Addison?"

"Those two months, while we lived together made me believe that there is something more between us then friendship and sex." Mark admitted, thoughtful.

"Wait, wait! Do you mean that you and Addison continued your affair even after Derek found out about you two?"

Mark leaned back and nodded; his cheerful face expression disappeared and now he was looking seriously into Meredith's eyes. Mark has always been a person with a smile on his face; rarely were there moments that Meredith saw him angry or sad; he always used to have a smile for each mood.

"Derek better not find out this too." Meredith mumbled.

"I hope so," he sighed and leaned over the table. He took Meredith's hand and smiled at her. "Do you remember our first date Meredith?"

Meredith chuckled and pulled her hand back running it through her hair.

"_Are you serious Mer? Mark asked you to go out with him?"_

"_Yes Natalie! Now stop asking me this over and over again and help to find an outfit"_

"_Take the blue dress that you bought from Europe; it is casual and fancy in the same time"_

"_You're right; gosh… I am so nervous!"_

"_I am nervous too! My best friend is going out for a date with no one other but Mark Sloan"_

………………………

"_Wow Mer! You look deadly in that dress! You are going to drive him crazy!"_

"_Hehe! I know! Thank God my mom is not home tonight!"_

--

"_Hi Mer! Wow… you look… wow!"_

"_Thanks! Let's go!"_

"_Is your mom home?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Bring her home before midnight Mark!"_

"_Oh… actually she is!"_

"_Hehe! What a young mom you have! Bye Natalie!"_

"I still can't believe that you convinced me to do karaoke." Meredith giggled, now her cheeks flushed as that night came back in her mind. "I can't believe you actually sang that song." Meredith laughed, hiding her face in her palms.

Mark laughed along with her as he remembered that. "I know! But it was the perfect song for you. Let me see if I remember it right…"

"Oh no, please don't, Mark!" Meredith begged him laughing, visibly embarrassed.

"Oh, I think I remember it

"_You know baby when you're in my arms  
I can feel your magic touch  
You drive me crazy  
You drive me crazy  
And when I'm looking in those big blue eyes  
I start flowing down in paradise  
You drive me crazy  
You drive me crazy_"

"Please Mark stop it!" Meredith laughed, jumping to cover his mouth with both hands as the other customers were already looking at them amused.

"_Heaven must have sent you down  
Down for me to give me a thrill  
Everytime you touch me, everytime you hold me  
My heart starts beating like a train on a track  
I love you baby and it's plain to see  
I love you honey it was made to be  
You drive me crazy"_

Mark continued unabashed, taking her hand away from his mouth and holding them in his, into a strong grip. He stopped, still holding her hands in his and looked into her eyes contemplating; they were so young and their love was so pure and innocent_._

Meredith broke their gaze when she stood up "I have to go, it's getting late." Meredith shook her head when she felt dazed by Mark's intense gaze and jumped up on her feet. "Bye Mark." She flashed him a shyly smile, grabbing her jacket and left in a hurry.

"Bye Mer!" Mark muttered, with his thoughts still re-watching those times.


End file.
